O fim de um pesadelo
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Uma cena posterior ao seqüestro da Amita. Missing scene


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de NUMB3RS são criações de Tony e Ridley Scott e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Apenas uma cena perdida após o seqüestro da Amita, no último episódio da 5ª temporada

3. Possui alto teor de açúcar, então diabéticos... Cuidado!

4. Sem beta... Só um pequeno exercício. Meus erros.

**Algumas palavras:**

Amo Numb3rs. Tenho a maior tara no Don e sou totalmente apaixonada pelo Charlie. Amo muito Charlie & Amita. Amita é tudo de bom e é perfeita. Linda e inteligente. O par perfeito para esse gênio. Então é só uma ceninha pós-seqüestro. Sem grandes spoilers. Quem sabe o povo se anima e começam a publicar algumas fics de Numb3rs em português?

AHHHHHH, comentários sempre são bons e incentivam que é uma beleza.

Bjks.

_**Galatea Glax, outubro de 2009**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O fim de um pesadelo.**_

Começou de repente. A respiração ficou difícil. Era um verdadeiro tormento conseguir que o ar chegasse aos pulmões. Charlie se debateu. Amita estava em seus braços. O fitava tristemente. Em seu pescoço e testa havia algo melado, o qual o matemático encontrou dificuldade em identificar. No entanto o olhar da linda mulher morena o ajudou.

Havia tristeza neles. Havia dor.

E Charlie soube que aquela substância que cobria sua mulher era sangue.

- Amita! - Ele balbuciou completamente desesperando. – Não... Por favor... Não... – Sussurrou.

Ela sorriu. E o coração de Charles Eppes parou naquele instante.

- Não... Não... – Ele a embalava, levando o corpo para frente e para trás. – Não, meu amor... Não...

Ele sentiu as lágrimas descerem ao vê-la fechar os olhos.

- NÃO!

- Charlie!

...

Ele estava sentado na cama. Em seu quarto. No quarto de sua casa.

A mão carinhosa, feminina, delicada, percorreu seu rosto, enxugando o suor em que estava banhado.

- Charlie? – A voz de Amita o trouxe de volta imediatamente. – Foi só um sonho.

Ele engoliu em seco. Virou a cabeça e encarou a mulher de lindos cabelos negros em meio à penumbra.

Charlie foi tomado por um ímpeto quase selvagem. Completamente diferente de sua natureza. Contrária a sua personalidade.

Ele voou em cima da mulher, jogando seu peso sobre o corpo dela, num total desespero. Buscou a boca delicada e a invadiu, tentando memorizar cada detalhe, cada nuance do sabor dela.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. – Charlie murmurava entre dentes, angustiado demais.

Ele montou sobre ela, arrancando a fina camisola de qualquer jeito.

Em breve os dois eram apenas fricção e gemidos, numa luta que acabou num espasmo demorado.

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe-me. – Ele disse finalmente.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Por não ser cuidadoso. Eu... – ele engoliu em seco. – Não machuquei você, não é?

Amita demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Você nunca me machuca, Charlie. – Ela beijou sua boca de leve. – Foi bom. Mas não gosto de ver você tendo pesadelos. Não gosto que você acorde gritando de pavor.

Charlie saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado.

Amita inclinou-se sobre ele, acariciando seu peito.

- Eu quase perdi você. Foi por tão pouco. – Ele olhava para o teto escuro. – Tão pouco. Eu tenho medo de perder você. Como dói pensar nisso. – Charlie passou a mão no rosto.

- Então não pense. – Ela tocou seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que se enroscava nele. – Estou aqui. E não pretendo sair do seu lado de jeito nenhum. Você terá que me aturar velha e sem dentes.

Charlie finalmente riu. Suspirou.

- Como você consegue? Como?

- Hum... Não sei. A primeira coisa que pensei foi: se algo acontecer nunca mais verei os meus. E então sua figura surgiu. E eu vi você, amor. – A boca da mulher encostou no ouvido de Charlie. – Eu sabia que você entenderia. Eu sabia que você me encontraria.

- Mas foi Don e Colby e David e Robin...

- Além de agentes, são nossos amigos, Charlie. Sei que eles se preocuparam. Mas eles não me encontrariam se nós dois não falássemos a mesma língua. Se não fossemos o que somos.

- O que somos... – Ele a abraçou.

- Sim. Amantes, almas companheiras, almas gêmeas. Gravitamos a mesma órbita. Falamos a mesma língua. E mais importante e muito além disso: nos amamos. Foi seu amor que me salvou.

Charlie apertou o abraço, sentindo o coração bater forte dentro do peito.

- Amo você.

- Eu também.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio sentindo o corpo um do outro, sentindo seus corações se alinharem e baterem no mesmo compasso.

Finalmente o sono chegou de mansinho e acabou levando-os a um descanso merecido.

**_FIM_**


End file.
